Plue's Secret
Plue's Secret is the 9th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on December 8, 2001 and the English version on August 7, 2004. Haru Glory, Elie, and Plue meet Griffon Kato, their navigator, for the first time. As they journey towards the Ska Village, they take a break. In the hot springs, Elie freaks out at Plue's shriveled nose. Haru and Elie get into a fight; Elie strives to make things right by hunting for a special berry. Unknowingly to her, a monster stalks her. Can Elie fix Plue? Summary ]] Elie introduces Griffon Kato and his strange, purple steed whose face shakes vigorously. Elie notes that the steed loves carrots much to Haru's surprise. Galein Musica comments that Haru is a strange child and wishes him the best of luck. When Haru and Elie are clueless, Griffon informs them about the locations. He introduces himself to Haru and the gang. He calls Plue, "sama." When Haru tells him to watch where he is going, Griffon puts the auto card for his steed. Griffon tells them to take a break, and Plue's rumbling stomach tells Haru to do so. Moments later, Haru and the gang have a satisfying meal. Griffon lays down the map, and he explains that by going north to Ska Village then to Experiment, the biggest city in Song continent. Haru expresses his enthusiasm like the country boy he is. Elie calls over Haru and informs him that she has seen the sword somewhere. Haru stares at her in disbelief which causes Elie to get mad at him. The two get into an argument, and when they stop, Elie decides to take a hot spring bath with Plue. She asks Haru if he ever wants to turn Plue's nose like a drill. Haru tells her not to touch Plue's nose, and Elie tells him not to peep. Yet, Griffon is ready with his camouflage and binoculars. In the hot springs, Elie wonders what is Elie's problem and decides to turn Plue's nose. Haru and Griffon wait in the bush just to protect Elie. Suddenly, Elie screams; Haru and Griffon arrive to see Plue who is deflated like a balloon. Haru tells her to turn his nose the other way, but it doesn't work. At sunset, Haru and Elie do a sort of things. First, Elie decides to place Plue into the water. When that doesn't work, Haru decides to pump him with air. Then, Elie decides to plant him like a flower. The two end up arguing and pulling Plue. Haru decides to give up and go to bed in his tent. Elie is a bit angry, but she gets worried about Plue. As the sun goes down, she wonders how to help poor old Plue. Griffon suggests to Elie to get some snakeberry from a ridge. Elie gives Plue to Griffon and runs off to the rocky valley. As she continues to run, she stops due to her feet getting bruised. With her second wind, Elie walks towards the berry, and a monster watches her from up high. At the camp, Haru wakes up to see Elie gone and asks Griffon about her whereabouts. Back at the valley, Elie finds the snakeberry below her. She looks around to find a way to get down. With some vine, she uses to climb down the cliff side. Elie jumps down only to get her feet injured more. She grabs a bunch of snakeberry until suddenly, a monster approaches her from behind and asks her to share the berries. Hesitantly, Elie gives half to him, but the monster wants more. He explains that he loves to eat humans. Elie tries to talk him out, and the monster chases her down. During the chase, Elie trips down, and before the monster tries to eat her, Haru appears. Haru jumps down and evades the monster's swipe. The monster attacks Haru, but Haru sends an Explosion attack at the cliff side where a huge rock falls on the beast. With the beast incapacitated, Haru asks if Elie is fine and rips a portion of his sleeve to bandage Elie's feet. He tells her that they are friends, and friends should trust each other. As day breaks, Elie asks Haru to carry her like a princess which makes Haru blush a bit. The two laugh a bit. Arriving at the camp, Haru and Elie find Plue restored. Elie decides to take Plue to the hot springs, and she finds Plue deflated. She realizes that it's the hot water that did it, and Griffon continues to peep on Elie with some binoculars. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Giant Green Monster Weapons and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Explosion Dark Brings used *None Techniques used *None Abilities used *Swordsmanship Items used *None Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, Haru asked the monster to leave and he leaves. However in the anime, he asked him to leave but the monster did not leave and Haru had to fight him. Trivia *In the subversion, Griffon and Elie call the berry, "snakeberry." Compared to the dub, it is called "asano" while Elie calls it a strawberry. *Censorship: The dub cuts out a scene where Griffon looks down Elie's breasts. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dancing Thunder arc